1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer wiring board and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A probe card is used for testing a semiconductor device and the like. For example, a plurality of probes provided to a probe card come into contact with electrodes (pads) of a semiconductor device to thereby supply power from a tester and the like to the semiconductor device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-151497 discloses a probe card including a multi-layer wiring board. The probe card disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-151497 includes a ceramic base plate and also a plurality of power supply paths. In the ceramic base plate, first layers including heating elements and second layers including conductive paths are laminated.
In such a probe card, a resistor having a predetermined resistance value may be used for impedance matching and the like. There have been requests for reducing in-plane variation in resistance values to be less than or equal to a standard value when a resistor is formed to a multi-layer wiring board used for a probe card. However, there is a problem that the variation in the resistance values may not satisfy the standard value.
The present invention is made in view of the above-mentioned issue, and an object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a multi-layer wiring board and the multi-layer wiring board that are capable of suppressing the variation in the resistance values.